La Resistencia Prologo
by Rosie Kirkland
Summary: Mi primer proyecto de Hetalia, basado en la novela Casi Angeles. Soy Sakura Rose Cifer !


**En un futuro no muy lejano...**

La económia mundial ha decaído, pobreza, hambre, inflacion, inseguridad... Los países del nuevo y el viejo mundo enfrentaban lo que tal vez era una crisis peor que la que dejaban las guerras, afectando en sobremanera a los países con una gran superficie (Argentina, Ucrania) quienes no eran ayudados por los grandes países desarrollados (Reino Unido, Estados Unidos).

Paso un tiempo en que la situacion no mejoraba y las naciones no sabian como enfrentar la situacion, por lo que decidieron seguir a la superpotencia alias Estados Unidos de America; cuya genial idea fue...

_ ¡VACACIONES!_ exclamo el rubio metiendose al mar con una gran tabla de surf, seguido por Prusia.

Si, vacaciones, idea patentada en norteamerica. Como a los demas no se les ocurria ninguna otra idea mejor, se dejaron guiar por Alfred hacia lo que se supone que serian, unas maravillosas vacaiones en el Caribe.

* * *

_ _Ve_~ Alemania, ¿no quieres pasta?_

_ No, gracias_

Alemania e Italia se encontraban en un restaurant con vista a la playa, el segundo se deleitaba comiendo un gran plato de pasta; mientras su amigo observaba el paisaje con una mirada melancolica.

_ Alemania, ¿ocurre algo?_ le pregunto el italiano, estirando su mano para posarla sobre la suya

_ _Nein. _Todo esta bien_ apreto la mano de su compañero y le sonrio calidamente.

_ Ok! Cuando termine mi pasta vamos a pasear por la playa, ¿sii?_

_ _Ja__ Ludwig observo como el joven devoraba su platillo, pensando en como hacia para seguir con esa sonrisa brillante con la situacion que enfrentaba su país.

* * *

Austria suspiro mientras se sentaba en una banca frente a una de las mil tiendas que habia en la gran calle, observo a su querida amiga Hungría salir con un vestido verde floreado.

_ ¡Austria-san! ¿Cual le gusta más? ¿El verde o el rosa?_

_ Los dos son muy bonitos_ se limito a contestar el oji violeta

_ ¡Justamente por eso le pregunto! No se si llevar este_ dio una elegante vuelta_ O este_ le mostro largo vestido rosa

_ El rosa_ _''El verde muestra mucha carne'' _pensó para sus adentros_ Queda perfecto con tu piel_

_ ¿Enserio?_ la hungara abrio mucho sus ojos_ ¡_Danke schön!_ _

Hungría abrazo suavemente a su ex-marido, quien se dejo estar, disfrutando del calor y seguridad que le transmitian los brazos de su amada.

* * *

_ ¡BUUUAHHHHHH! ¡_SPAGNA _BASTARDO! ¡VE MAS DESPACIOOOOOOO!_

_ ¿QUE DIJISTE ROMANO? ¡NO TE ESCUCHO!_

_ ¡QUE VAYAS MAS DESPACIO!_

_ ¿EH? ¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO! ¡FUSOSOSO~!_

España dio una impresionante vuelta en su moto de agua, Romano lo abrazo fuertemente para evitar caerse; maldiendo y pensando porque acepto la invitacion del español de dar ''una pequeña vuelta''.

_ ¿Lo gozaste Romano~?_ el oji verde se detuvo frente a un pequeño muelle_ ¿Romano?_

El italiano al suelo con un golpe seco, sujetandose el estomago por los retorcijones que le daba el mareo.

_ Bastardo, te pedi que fueras más despacio... _Che palle... Porca miseria...__

* * *

_ Mira a esos niños, son tan tiernos_

_ España es mayor que tu, _frère_ _

Francia tomaba sol junto con su hermana Monaco, junto al muelle donde el español sentaba al italiano y le pedia que lo observara mientras conducia la moto de agua.

_ Siempre queriendo presumir ese _espagnole beau_ _comento Monaco, riendose de los dos hombres

_ _Ahh, c'est l'amour_ _le dijo su hermano mayor, sirviendose vino en una copa

_ Para ti todo es ''amor''_ ella volteo a verlo_ _Qui boit du vin sur la plage?_ _pregunto sorprendida

_ _Les gens intelligents_ _

La oji azul se palmeo la frente, decidio observar a España presumiendole a Romano su salvaje manera de conducir antes que discutir con su ''elegante'' hermano mayor.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el hotel, un trio peculiar se habia encerrado en una de las habitaciones.

_ _Því miður__ Kanada, _¿podrías subir un poco el aire acondicionado?_

_ _Yes, of course_ _

__ Takk_  
_

_ ¿Por qué no se hacen uno conmigo para disfrutar el frío de mi casa, da?_

_ Nadie quiere ser uno contigo, maldito ruso yandere_

_ Callate_

Al no poder soportar el ardiente calor, Rusia, Islandia y Canadá (¿Quien?) se habian juntado para compartir un ambiente cerrado y frío; a la vez Mr Puffin y Kumajiro no sucumbian ante un calor al que no estaban acostumbrados.

_ Odio el calor, destruire a Estados Unidos y luego me hare uno con toda America, da_

_ ¿No puedes hablar de otra cosa que no sea hacerte uno con los demas?_

_ Nore dijo que iba a llamarme. No me llamo_

* * *

Noruega estornudo, una de sus criaturas magicas le susurro al oído que su hermano estaba enfadado porque no lo había llamado. El rubio bufo fastidiado, no lo llamo porque no queria, sino porque no podia: el estupido de Dinamarca lo había vendado y ahora lo estaba arrastrando a quien sabe donde para darle una ''sorpresa''

_ ¿Adonde me llevas? Anko no baka_

_ ¡Espera, espera, ya casi llegamos! ¡Solo un poquito mas~!_

_ Eres un idiota_

Siguieron caminando un rato mas, el noruego considero llamar a su troll para que golpeara a Dinamarca y así poder liberarse para ir a ver su querido hermanito.

_ ¡Ya llegamos!_ el danés le saco la venda de sus ojos. Frente a el habia un bonito picnic en el jardín de una cabaña. Su compañero le golpeo el hombro y le tendio una rosa blanca_ ¿Que te parece?_

_ Bonito_ se limito a contestar el noruego. El danés lo guio hacia el picnic y lo hizo sentarse sobre un pequeño almohadon azul

_ Todo para ti, _Min kærlighed_ _le susurro en el oído el rubio mayor, besandole suavemente la mejilla. A Noruega se le oscurecio el semblante pero no pudo disimular un pequeño sonrojo.

_''Jajaja, ojala Sverige estuviera viendo esto, se cree mucho solo porque puede cuidar a Sealand y cocinar al mismo tiempo'' _pensó el danés, mientras le servia champagne a su mejor amigo y se la daba de tomar el mismo.

...

_ Su-san, ¿no crees que es lo más romantico del mundo?_

_ Los ti'mpo' d'f'c'les s'c'n lo m'j'r de los idiotas_

Suecia y Finlandia observaban enternecidos la escena romantica de sus hermanos nordicos, el finlandes deseandoles lo mejor y el sueco deseando que Dinamarca se atragantara con su sandwich.

* * *

España daba vueltas alrededor del desierto mar felizmente, gritaba entusiasmado y señalaba a Romano y le tiraba besos cada vez que este aparecia en su campo de vision. Romano en un principio pensaba irse y dejar al español ''haciendo idioteces'' solo; pero el hecho de que se hubiera quedado y hubiera comenzado a reírse con el, dejaba a la vista de que el buen humor del español era contagioso.

_ ¡Que idiota eres! ¡Tú, bastardo!_ le grito, retorciendose de la risa. España le tiro un par de besos

_ ¡Te amo!_ le grito, observandolo con una sonrisa feliz.

Volvio a dar otra vuelta alrededor de Romano, cuando noto a un grupo de hombres vestidos de verde caminar por la playa; se acerco disimuladamente a la orilla y vio que portaban unas grandes armas. Horrorizado, busco a algun conocido con la mirada, encontrandose con Francia forcejeando con uno de ellos.

_ ¡Francia!_ lo llamo asustado

_ ¡Ve a buscar a Romano! ¡Rapido!_ le grito el aludido, cubriendo a Monaco con su cuerpo

Sin mirar atras, el oji verde fue al muelle a buscar a su amado italiano; el no habia notado a los hombres detras de el.

_ ¡Romano!_

_ ¡España!_ el italiano lo miraba asustado, seguia sin notar a los hombres detras suyo, sino que miraba al cielo que se extendia sobre el español

_ ¿Pero que...?_

Los dos observaban sorprendido como caían del cielo lo que parecian ser unas gigantes bombas de humo, España distinguio como un de ellas caia en donde estaban Francia y Monaco.

_ ¡Francia!_ el oji verde detuvo la moto, miro hacia donde se encontraba Romano

_ España..._ el joven le grito algo que no llego a escuchar y extendio una mano hacia el, le correspondio el gesto al mismo tiempo que una de las bombas caia detras de Romano; envolviendolo completamente.

_ ¡Romano! ¡Romano! ¡ROMANO!_ fue lo unico que pudo gritar Antonio, antes de caerse de la moto.

* * *

**_Mi primer proyecto de Hetalia! :D Ya habia escrito un fic, pero no me gusto y lo elimine u.u _**

**_Esta es una especie de prologo de un fic que planeo empezar a escribir muy pronto, esta basado en la cuarta temporada de la novela ''Casi ángeles'' donde les borran la memoria a la mayoria de los personajes y cambian sus recuerdos y personalidades. Esto es como el final de la tercera temporada.  
Va a ser multipairing, con las parejas mas raras que se puedan encontrar así que esperen jiji  
_**

**_Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya es dueño de Hetalia y de sus sexies versiones de los países T.T  
_**

**_P.D: Un review me motiva a escribir mas rapido (?)  
_**


End file.
